Some Things Never Change
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: Mia Adamson and Dan Howell met in reception (kindergarten in America), and instantly became best friends. But when Dan moves to Manchester for University, they lose touch and haven't talked since. What will happen when their paths cross again and Mia ends up living with Dan and Phil! (DanxOC)
1. Prologue

**Hey guyssss! I'm here with a new story! I've been meaning to do a Danisnotonfire fanfiction for a while, but never really got around to it. Now, while I do occasionally use mild swear words in my stories, I don't like to use words like 'f*ck' or 'sh*t' or anything, but since it's Dan I guess I'll kind of have to. But, I'll probably use the stars *** so, yeah. Anyways, I'll shut up now and you can read the story. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANISNOTONFIRE, OR THE CHILDREN'S BOOK 'THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR', I ONLY OWN MIA, HER MOTHER AND THE PLOT AND ANY FUTURE OCs I MIGHT ADD**

* * *

"But Mummy, I don't wanna go." Mia Adamson pouted, as her mother brushed her hair.

"I know you're scared, Mia, but it'll be okay, I promise. You'll make lots of friends." Hannah Adamson told her daughter, twisting Mia's ginger ringlets into two plaits.

"No I won't." Mia sulked. She'd never been a social child. She was quite shy and awkward, and was not looking forward to starting primary school. And to make things worse, she was going to be a year younger than everyone else. She was apparently an 'incredibly smart child', so she would be in a class of 4-5 year olds, while she was only three and wouldn't be turning four until the middle of July. To say she was nervous was an extreme understatement.

A few minutes later, Ms. Adamson had finished on Mia's hair and she was ready to go, much to Mia's dismay.

"Come on, Mia." Hannah said, holding out Mia's ladybird backpack for her. Mia just shook her head and crossed her chubby arms over her chest.

"Mia," She said warning tone.

"I don't wanna." Mia said.

"Mia Annabelle, don't make me cross." Hannah warned, using Mia's middle name. Mia sighed, not wanting to get into trouble, and took her backpack from her mother.

"Good girl," Hannah smiled, before they left the house.

By the time the car pulled up outside the school, Mia's little palms were sweating from the nerves. Hannah parked the car and unbuckled Mia, lifting her out of the car seat.

"Mummy, will you come in with me?" Mia asked hopefully, her big green eyes looking up at her mother.

"I wish I could, sweetheart, but I can't." Hannah said, crouching down to her daughter's height, "Tell you what, if you're a big brave girl and go on in for me, I'll buy you some ice cream when I pick you up later, yeah?"

"Okay." Mia sighed. She still didn't want to go in, but she'd do anything for ice cream.

"That's my girl." Hannah smiled, kissing Mia's forehead, "I'll come and get you at 3. Love you."

"Love you too." Mia said, giving her Mum a hug before dragging her feet into school. She found her classroom and saw that the kids were all either coloring or playing with the giant lego blocks, laughing and making friends with each other.

Mia sighed and went over to the bookshelf at the back of the classroom. She picked out a book called, _'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'_ and sat down on the floor, with her back leaning against the bookshelf, and opened the book.

"Awh, look at the little girl all by herself." Someone said. Mia looked up from her book, to see three or four boys.

"I bet she doesn't have any friends because she's so stupid!" One of them laughed. Mia looked down, trying to hold back tears.

"Awh, are you going to cry?" One of the boys teased.

"You're such a baby." Another one said, kicking her.

"Hey!" A voice called from a different direction, Mia and the boys looked in that direction to see a boy with brown hair, "Leave her alone!" He yelled at the boys.

"What will you do if we don't?" One the the boys challenged.

"Then I'll tell on you!" The brown haired boy threatened. Not wanting to get into trouble, the group of bullies scampered.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, sitting down next to Mia. Mia simply nodded. "I'm Dan," He said.

"Mia." Mia replied, not looking up.

"Don't worry, those boys are meanies. They won't hurt you anymore." Dan told her. Mia dared to look at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll protect you, of course!" He said in a 'duh' tone. Mia giggled.

"Thanks," She said, "But you'll probably just think I'm a baby."

"Why would I think that?" Dan frowned.

"Because I'm only this many," She held up three fingers.

"So? I'm only one more many," He said, holding up four fingers.

"So, you really want to be my friend?" Mia asked, as if expecting this to be some prank.

"No," Dan said. Mia's face fell. "I want to be your best friend!"

Mia giggled as Dan wrapped his small arms around her.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. 1 Kicked Out

**Heyo! I managed to get the first chapter done, so here it is! Sorry if the bit about being evicted isn't accurate, I just kinda went with what sounded right. Anywho, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil or anything except my OCs and the plot and blah blah yeah**

* * *

I sat on my couch in my small apartment, scrolling through Tumblr on my laptop. I've been living on my own for a few months now, and I'm quite happy here. I mean, yeah, it'd be nice to be living with some as oppose to all by myself, but I'm okay with the way things are at the moment.

Anyway, I was scrolling through Tumblr when I landed on a picture of none other than Danisnotonfire. I almost slammed the laptop shut, but instead I just stared at the picture. My eyes then travelled up to my mantelpiece, where a picture of me and Dan on our graduation day sat. Yep, that's right, I went to school with THE Dan Howell. In fact, we were the best of friends. We met in reception and were practically connected at the hip from that day on. Well, until he left for University. We then lost touch and haven't spoken since.

I was snapped out of my trance by a loud banging on the door. Jumping out of my skin, I put my laptop down and walked towards the front door.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" I shouted, as the person just continued to break the door down. I opened it to see my landlord stood there.

"Mr. Johnson, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I asked, noticing his angry face.

"No, actually, it's not alright." He said, "You haven't paid your rent for this month."

"What? Yes I have!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Then what's this?" He shoved a piece of paper in front of my face. I read it and my face fell. My check had bounced. Great.

"Oh, well, I can just pay it again." I said, shrugging.

"I already gave you the chance to do that." He said.

"Uh, since when?"

"Since I sent you an email."

"What? No, I don't think..." I got out my phone and checked my email, only to find an email from him. Crap.

"Oh... Oops?" I smiled sweetly, but his face remained straight.

"I'm kicking you out of the apartment." He said bluntly.

"What?" I yelled, "No, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. You didn't pay the rent, and when I gave you the opportunity to make it right, you didn't." He said.

"It was an honest mistake!" I argued.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Adamson, you can't live here anymore."

"But where am I supposed to go?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"Not my problem." Mr. Johnson said obnoxiously.

*A few hours later*

So, here I am, sitting on a park bench, with nothing but a rucksack, after being kicked out of my home. The landlord only gave me time to grab a handful of things, so I grabbed a few sets of clothes, my laptop, and chargers. Basically, everything I need to survive.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Oh great." I mumbled, grabbing my rucksack and making a run for it. I ran to the nearest Starbucks and ordered a Vanilla Latte with the money I had on me. I then found a table at the back of the cafe and sat down.

It wasn't until then that today's events really caught up with me and my eyes filled with tears. I sniffled and tried to hold them back. I've always been the type that tries to stay strong.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice asked. I glanced up to see a tall guy with raven black hair. He looked kinda familiar.

"Uh, no." I replied awkwardly. The guy sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, once he got a proper look at me and my mascara-streaked face.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." I lied, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"No you're not, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I got kicked out of my apartment." I mumbled, my eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Oh, that's awful. Here," He handed me a clean tissue.

"Thanks." I gratefully took it and wiped my eyes, and nose, "I'm Mia, by the way."

"I'm Phil." He replied with a bright smile. Something clicked in my brain and I suddenly realised who he was.

"As in AmazingPhil?" I asked, amazed that I hadn't realised sooner.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." He said awkwardly. He then looked at me sceptically.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything." I said with a giggle, "I promise." Somehow, that convinced Phil and he smiled.

We talked for a little while longer. In fact, we talked for a few more hours.

"Hey, why don't you come home with me?" Phil suggested in the middle of our conversation.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I just thought, since you have no where to go. I-It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought you'd rather have a place to stay instead of on the streets." He said.

"Do you always invite random girls to come and live with you?" I smirked.

"N-No, I just thought-"

"I'm only joking. I'd love to stay with you, but only if you're okay with it." I said.

"Course I am! I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Come on, I need to get home now, actually." He said, glancing at his watch.

"Okay." I said, getting up and swinging my rucksack over my shoulder.

"Is that all you have?" Phil asked, frowning.

"It's all the landlord would let me take." I shrugged. I followed Phil out of the cafe and he took me back to his apartment.

We walked in and as Phil closed the door behind him, I heard a voice I know all too well.

"Phil, is that you?"

Me and Phil walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, was _him_.

"Mia?!"


	3. 2 Pizza

**Hey friends! Here's a new chapter! Sorry for all the P.O.V changes in this chapter :/ But, to make it up to you, there's a pretty cute bit at the end...but that's all I'm saying, you'll have to read it to find out what it is :P Hope you like it!**

 **Also, if you've left me a review and I haven't replied, I'm really sorry. Fanfiction's glitching on me and saying I have no reviews, when I know I do :/**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Dan or Phil or anything except my OCs and the plot and blah blah bleh**

* * *

How could I be so stupid?! How could I forget that Phil lives with Dan?! I've watched all of Dan _and_ Phil's videos, I know full well that they live together, yet when Phil invited me over, my brain decided to erase that fact because it obviously hates me.

"Uh, where's my bedroom?" I asked Phil. I was still in the living room with the two YouTubers, Dan staring at me in awe.

"Oh, um, up the stairs, first door to the left." Phil told me. I quietly thanked him and walked up the staircase we passed when Phil led me to the living room. I found my room and walked inside. It was pretty bare, with plain white walls and a white bedspread, but I guess it's the guest room.

Groaning, I flopped down on the bed.

What have I gotten myself into?!

*Dan's P.O.V*

I can't believe it. She's here. After five years, I finally saw her again. I never thought this day would happen.

"Wait, so, how do you know Mia?" Phil asked once Mia was gone.

"She... She was my best friend." I told him.

"She's _that_ Mia?!" He almost yelled, his eyes practically falling out of his head. He knows quite a lot about Mia, since I kind of talk about her all the time. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her.

"Shush!" I hissed, "Yes, she's _that_ Mia."

"But why did she seem so put off when she saw you?" Phil looked pretty confused. I sighed.

"It's complicated." Was all I said, before getting up and going into the kitchen.

*Mia's P.O.V*

I was sat on the bed, on my laptop, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called softly.

"We're ordering pizza for dinner, what toppings do you want?" Phil asked, opening the door. Thank god it wasn't Dan.

"Oh, no, it's okay. You don't need to spend any money on me." I said.

"Nonsense, what do you want?" He insisted. I gave him a small smile.

"Um, I'll just have cheese, I guess." I said.

"You sure that's all you want?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay." He smiled at me before leaving. I sighed and went back to my laptop.

*Third Person's P.O.V*

Dan was sat on the couch in the living room, watching one of his favourite animes, Blue Exorcist, while Phil was in the kitchen, ordering the pizza.

A few minutes later Phil came in and sat down next to Dan.

"Pizza should be here soon." He told the younger male. Dan nodded, not taking his eyes off the tv.

A while later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Phil said, exiting the living room. Moments later, he returned with three boxes of pizza.

"Here you go," He handed Dan two pizza boxes.

"Uh... I only wanted one pizza." Dan said.

"That one's for Mia." Phil said casually.

"Okay, but, why have you given it to me?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're going to take it up to her." Phil replied.

"Come again?"

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but it needs to be fixed. She has nowhere to go, and she's not gonna want to stay here with all the tension between you two. Just go and take the pizza to her, show her you're here." Phil said.

"Fine." Dan sighed. He wouldn't mind seeing her, even if it will be awkward as hell. He got up from the couch, with Mia's pizza, and left the living room. He made his way to Mia's room and softly knocked. He heard shuffling, before the door opened, revealing the redheaded girl.

"D-Dan..." She looked surprised to see him.

"Uh, I came to give you this." He handed her the pizza box.

"Oh, well, thanks." She took it from him and they just stood there in silence for at least a minute.

"Well, thanks for stopping by." Mia said, before shutting the door. Dan groaned internally and rested his forehead on the wall. It went just how he thought it would. Awkwardly.

*Mia's P.O.V*

I shut the door on Dan and rested my back against it. God, that was so awkward.

I bet you're wondering why we're so distant, when earlier I was saying that we were the best of friends, right? Well, it's complicated. Basically, the last thing me and Dan did together was kiss.

~Flashback~

 _(2010)_

 _"Which suitcase did I put my deodorant in?!" Dan asked frantically, searching through one of his suitcases, "Where is it?!"_

 _"Here, you twonk," I said, holding up the deodorant, since he hadn't even packed it yet. Like everything else he does, he'd decided to leave packing for university until the last minute._

 _"Thanks." He said, as I handed him the deodorant and he put some on, "Right, now where are my straighteners? I need my straighteners, I can't go around with my hobbit hair!" He started to panic again, looking around._

 _"Dan," I chuckled, walking over to him, "Stop stressing. Everything's gonna be fine."_

 _Dan looked at me, his eyes full of anxiety._

 _"Your parents are going to drop you off at university, you're going to find your room, you're going to make friends, and it's all gonna be fine." I told him._

 _"But I won't have you there." He mumbled. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso, looking up at him._

 _"We can call, text and Skype everyday. And I'll come visit whenever I can. I'm telling you, Dan, it will be fine." I told him for the third time. The panic in his eyes melted away a little and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me into his chest._

 _"I know. Thanks you. I love you." He said, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. He says that all the time, and I say it back, but I can't help the backflips my stomach does everytime he does. I've had a dangerously big crush on Dan for as long as I can remember, but I've never dared to say it._

 _"I love you too." I said, my head resting on his chest, him being an entire foot taller than me._

 _A few hours later, Dan was loading the last of his suitcases into the boot of his parents' car. We decided it would be best if I didn't ride with him to Manchester, since it would make it that much harder._

 _"I guess this is goodbye." I said, my eyes watering._

 _"Not goodbye; see you later." He said. I could tell he was also holding back tears. I smiled._

 _"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said, choking back a sob. Dan sighed and pulled me into his embrace. I buried my head in his chest, taking in his scent for the last time._

 _"I'm gonna miss you more." He said. I pulled away and looked up at him._

 _"I don't think that's possible." I said._

 _"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is." He replied, smiling. I smiled back, a small giggle escaping my lips. We stood there for a second, staring at each other. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and I swear, I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips for a split second. He must've, because he then started leaning in and so did I. I closed my eyes and his soft lips landed on mine. I savoured every nano-second of the kiss, until Dan's dad called for him to hurry up. We pulled away, panting slightly._

 _"I'll see you soon." Dan told me, pecking my lips one more time before jogging over to his parents' car. I tentatively touched my lips, as if I'd imagined what just happened, except I knew it was reality._

 _With tears now running down my face, I watched as the car disappeared down the road._

~End of Flashback~


End file.
